


Just a Night at Home

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Gen_drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Night at Home

It was rare, a rare time not to have someone dropping by in the evening at his home. Over the last few weeks, since announcing the passing of his cat, yes Fusker, his friends had been making excuses to stop by to see him.

But tonight, he was alone, telling those who called that he needed a night alone.

Armed with the standard films of keeping him busy, he put in Where Eagles Dare, and sat down with his glass of wine to just drift and be on his own. And if he cried, he had no one to witness.


End file.
